


Like every part of you that came from a dead star (is alive again)

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet Carlos Reyes, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "And I love you TK Strand. No matter what. No matter where. I just love you.""You set everything alight with colours Carlos."Carlos Reyes and TK Strand love throught kisses.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. An universal truth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I saw a post on Tumblr about types of kisses writing prompts and fell in love. I mean these two are perfect for it! So, this is it 50 kisses by TK Strand and Carlos Reyes!  
Also the title comes from a poem by Nikita Gill called "That first Kiss"... I thought it was fitting!
> 
> Hope you all like it!
> 
> Also thanks to my beta (cobrabydeath) who has been helpful and incredible! ^^ Love ya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He watched him in silence, listening to TK’s breathing and holding him close."
> 
> Kiss prompt nº 43 - A kiss pressed to the top of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reworking my fics cause hell, this new quarantine in Spain is driving me mad. Like legit. So... This are the kisses!!   
For me this kiss is all about trust. So I choose a situation I feel is most about trust. TK asleep beside Carlos, Carlos trusting him with his heart. 
> 
> I will work on better written kisses don't worry! Hope you all like it!!

When Carlos got home from his shift, he didn't expect to find his boyfriend at his house. He had given him a key, sure, and it was not unusual for them to go to each other's house after their shift.

But TK had told him he was working a 24-hour shift, so he was a bit surprised to find his boyfriend, curled in his bed (with an impressive bedhead that made Carlos coo a bit at how cute he looked) under his blankets, with a soft smile on his lips.

Carlos leaned against the bedroom frame; enjoying the view and feeling like the luckiest man in Austin. After everything that had happened, seeing TK so comfortable around him, trusting him so much humbled him and made him love the young firefighter a bit more each time (his sister’s gagged every time they saw him with “perpetual heart eyes _hermanito_(1)” even if his_ mami_(2) told him they were just a bit jealous.)

He put his pajamas, mindful of TK (who was still out), and slipped in the bed beside him. But a soft “you’re home” made him look, finding sleepy green eyes and a kiss waiting for him.

“Yeah, Tiger. Long shift?” He tried to keep his voice low, not wanting to wake him more. But he couldn’t help the smile at his boyfriend’s yawn and pout. “Yeah. Missed you ‘Los”

“Missed you too, _dulzura_(3)”

TK curled again, this time burying his face against Carlos' naked chest, sighing happily much to Carlos amusement. He kissed the top of his head, and hummed, knowing he would fall back to sleep quickly, lulled by the silence and his heartbeat.

He watched him in silence, listening to TK’s breathing and holding him close. Carlos knew how much trust you have to have for someone to fall asleep with them next to you. And after all the heartbreak his boyfriend had to endure these moments were even more precious for the Texan.

Who could have guessed they would end like this? He remembered the first night and TK's eyes. Those eyes, beautiful green friendly yet filled with sadness and sorrow. He was a mystery and Carlos loved those. But he didn't count to fall in love with TK, to find himself losing his heart to those green eyes.

And he knew, he would do it again, if it led them to this same moment.

“You are going to marry him, Reyes.” His mind supplied. It was something that was going to happen eventually. A universal truth. He loved TK Strand, with everything he had and was. He loved his body and soul. He loved his light and his shadows. He would ask, with a golden ring, to tie his life to TK’s for as long as life let them.

“_Un día, cuando estés listo, te pediré que te cases conmigo Tyler Kennedy Strand_.” (4)

Carlos muttered softly, his lips dropping a kiss again on TK’s head, and closed his eyes smelling. Mint, spices and smoke and something that he associated only with his boyfriend. Content and happy, he tucked his chin against TK’s head, drifting away to the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation 
> 
> 1\. hermanito - little brother  
2\. mami - mom  
3\. dulzura - sweetheart  
4\. Un día, cuando estes listo, te pediré que te cases conmigo Tyler Kennedy Strand - One day, when you are ready, I will ask you to marry me Tyler Kennedy Strand.  
...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---  
Kudos, comments and all are highly appreciated! Be safe and take care ok?


	2. Five more minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was just a man and his partner was sin itself."
> 
> Kiss prompt 11 - Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delaying this one for so long... But I read three books in the last two days and I lost myself a bit. Tend to do that so, bear with me please.  
Oh, and I added a change both of them should have been with closed eyes but it's only TK the one that is with closed eyes. I feel like I would love to see a moment between those two...  
Hope you all like it as much as I loved making it!

Carlos woke up, morning light over his face and his boyfriend curled beside him, sleeping peacefully. He couldn’t help but smile at the memories of the last night, still fresh and vivid.

He had planned the date carefully, wanting to spend a good night with TK, so he had gone to the firehouse to pick him up after his shift. After saying goodbye to the crew, (the catcalls had made both of them blush and laugh, embarrassed and delighted) they had gone to see the city. Carlos had gone and showed TK some of his favourite places to end the night having dinner together.

The night had been an absolute success. They had laughed and talked, about everything and anything, the night an absolute success. They ended going to Carlos flat, walking side by side and smiling when the other didn’t look like a pair of teenagers in love.

What a night.

And now, under the morning light, Carlos looked at the man he had fallen in love with. Sleeping beside him, his head resting on the nook of his neck, TK’s fingers were curled in his chest, steadying and keeping him there. He was shirtless, warm against his side, the sheet riding low on his hips and Carlos bit his lip, his mind supplying images of what he knew laid under the sheet.

He was just a man and his partner was sin itself.

Carlos watched TK sleep, enjoying the quiet atmosphere, his boyfriend's breathing, and the little noises he made, lost in his dreams breaking the silence. But they had to get up…

Feeling a bit mischievous, Carlos started leaving kisses in his face. His forehead, his cheekbones, his jaw, the tip of his nose. He chuckled softly when TK’s scrunched his nose and frowned, his eyes still closed, but now awake. “Good morning Tiger”

Grumbling TK curled and dropped a kiss on Carlos’ shoulder, burying his face on the nook of his neck much to Carlos amusement. “It’s too early to be awake ‘Los. Five more minutes…”

But Carlos was not going to have it, so he moved a bit and lowering a bit, he bought their lips together. He felt himself melting on the kiss and his boyfriend’s warmth, closing his eyes and moaning when he felt TK’s hand resting over his heart.

Licking the seam of TK’s lips, Carlos tilted his head, the kiss now filled with the passion that burned between them but still languid and unhurried. After all, they had all the time in the world. 

When they broke the kiss, both whimpered, their hearts beating wildly in their chests, resting their foreheads together. Carlos opened his eyes again, drinking in the sight in front of him, again.

His hair tousled and wild, falling over TK’s eyes, now open and sleepy, painted dark and deep green, blown with want and love. Rosy swollen lips smiling sleepily and their bodies pressed together, one leg on Carlos's hip pulling them closer. He could feel TK’s skin, bare under the sheet and Carlos shivered with want.

“Good morning babe,” TK murmured, a yawn falling from his lips. Carlos chuckled, falling just a bit more in love with the other man.

“Good morning to you too, dormilón(1)".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traslations
> 
> (1) dormilón - sleepyhead
> 
> Kiss prompt https://cancerousjojian.tumblr.com/post/184928139578/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Their eyes met, green against brown, and TK shivered under the warmth of his boyfriend’s eyes. Of his smile. Of those clever fingers in his body, marking his skin like the night before."
> 
> nº20 - Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it has taken me a lot of time to get back, but between quarantine (I hope everyone is ok and safe and using mask!), my family (being quarantined with them is not good :( ) and my own mental health, writing was a bit far off my mind. But I'm back... With my beautiful babies!   
This one is without a beta, so I truly hope I'm not messing this one much! 
> 
> With all my well wishes
> 
> Abbie!

“Hey, anyone home?”

At the voice, TK moved to the balcony, finding his boyfriend walking next to the firetrucks. He was carrying a couple of bags, wide smile in place and TK had never been happier to see him after his hellish morning “Hey there, handsome, looking for someone?”

“Yeah, my boyfriend. Green eyes, cheeky smile, one hell of a firefighter… Have you seen him?”. Carlos's eyes were tender and sweet and TK blushed a bit under his gaze. It never failed to make his heart jackrabbit in his chest, to be looked at like that. 

So, this is how you want to play Reyes? TK thought and was going to reply when someone did it for him. “Dear God, can you please stop flirting? You two lovebirds are giving us diabetes.”

The rest of TK’s team on the other side of the loft, looking at them with identical mischievous smiles. TK knew that the team was going to tease him mercilessly but couldn't care less. “You are just jealous.” He replied, crossing his arms, and Judd denied it. "Not me kid, I’m happily married" 

Everyone groaned when they saw Judd "Grace-smile", and Carlos used it to interrupt, pulling the bags ups and talking a bit higher. “I bought you all some food. Michelle told me your shift had been crazy and that you hadn't had time to eat.” 

Using their distraction at Judd waxing poetry about Grace, Mateo ran down and picked one of the bags from Carlos, beaming and smelt what the police officer had bought. With a delighted expression, looked at Carlos “Hummm; I could kiss you, this smells amazing! Guys, it’s from Diavola!” 

“Get your hands off my man, Chavez!” TK replied with a playful smile and watched the rest of his team ran down and pick the bags, leaving them alone after thanking Carlos for his thoughtfulness. 

Their eyes met, green against brown, and TK shivered under the warmth of his boyfriend’s eyes. Of his smile. Of those clever fingers in his body, marking his skin like the night before. They moved, meeting halfway in the stairs. Closer but still far away, just a step separating them.

TK drank from the view of his boyfriend in his favorite Henley, soft and well worn, in a dark green that contrasted beautifully against his darker skin. He looked tired, ending his shift just an hour before, but for TK he was a sight for sore eyes. He had one bag left, and he was sure it was his favourite dish and dessert from the little Italian restaurant.

He had truly lucked out when they met in the bar all those months ago, he thought with a wistful smile. Someone who was never afraid to tell him what he felt, who never gave up on him. An amazing, incredible man with a sharp mind and even a sharper wit. 

He gave TK the bag, and he looked at Carlos, who nodded, not needing to hear the question. Tagliatelle with beef ragu and tiramisu. Seriously, that man was something else.

“Has anyone told you how amazing you are, Carlos Reyes?” Carlos smiled back, all playful and confident “Usually you, in bed… After I have made you a quivering mess.” He muttered low and sultry and TK was still on shift, damn it, he couldn’t act on it. At least not in the way he wanted, TK thought, biting his lower lip. “You are such a flirt, babe.” 

Carlos chuckled, his eyes mirthful and bright, but TK continued bashful and blushing "Thank you. For doing this for us... It means the world.” 

At his words, Carlos grasped his chin gently, until green and brown met “You don't need to thank me, Tiger. If I can make your shift easier by bringing the team food, and your favourites I'll be glad to do it so.” 

Cupping TK’s face while the other grasped his waist he bought their lips together. Surprised, TK steadied himself against Carlos's chest, using the height difference to his advantage. The kiss was so soft and tender, filled with so much warmth that TK heart skipped several heartbeats. 

No matter how many times they kissed, TK was always left shivering and breathless, wanting for more. They can't, not now, and they stopped it but keeping each other close, basking in each other. 

Foreheads pressed together, noses touching and breathings mingling. They are silent and breathless, no words are needed. They bask in the warmth, with the chatter from the kitchen filling the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos! I would be happy to know what you all think of it! ^^


End file.
